


Possessive

by orphan_account



Series: A Beginner's Guide to Elven Mating Rituals [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: And Sportacus says a bad word, Gen, Ithro is a dick, M/M, Mentions of rut, More like worried Sporty?, Possessive!Sporty, Robbie is going to figure this out, Robbie saves a kitten mostly by accident, Sportacus is having a crisis, The confused old woman with the fake apples makes a return visit, Unless the kids do first they're pretty sharp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When entering a Rut, a mature male Elf may begin to display behavioral changes. These can include some possessive behaviors...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request from http://nobear-tmblr.tumblr.com/ about possessive!sporty! I kind of...veered off and went with a more worried-mother-hen possessive. But it'll get sexay soon.
> 
> I'm trying to fill this verse with requests too! If you've got a prompt, send it to me at my tumblr: patrioticfrisbee.tumblr.com!

Things, roughly, go back to normal after the children invaded and consequently nearly destroyed Robbie’s lair. Occasionally Sportacus will wake in the night, overheated and skin too-tight, aching in places he hasn’t since he was young. Those nights are...more frequent than he’d like, but not all the time. 

 

Nine has also kindly taken to sending him mail with  _ very generous _ explanations of Elven Mating Rituals. Which Sportacus absolutely  _ doesn’t need _ , thanks. Robbie is his best friend.  _ Best friend _ .

 

In the end, Trixie had wished for a new slingshot. That wasn’t hard to grant, considering, and he was grateful for a child’s idea of exploitation of a situation. Sportacus had to be careful not to indebt himself, because it’s not like they would know he owed. If something was ever said to him that could cause a debt between them, he dismissed it. He wasn’t interested in accumulating favors.

 

That was rare among his kind, but was also required of the Heroes line.

 

Anyway, where were we? Oh, right. Chin-ups. 

 

**Incoming Call** **_,_ ** the airship chirped. Sportacus paused and dropped down from his pole, huffing a little. It was probably better he took a break anyway, he’d lost count.  **Hero Nine: Íþróttaálfurinn.**

 

Great. Sportacus took a slow, steadying breath and dropped off the bar. The panel in the wall behind him opened and Ithro’s smug expression appeared. 

 

_ “Hello, Ten.” _

 

“Hello,” Sportacus muttered. Apparently his call had opened some kind of sadistic floodgate from his fellow hero because Ithro was  _ relentless _ . Like the older brother Sportacus never had, and decidedly never wanted. “Water,” he said lamely. The ship dropped a bottle from the circle and he cracked it open. 

 

_ “Did you receive my letter?” _

 

“Don’t you have better things to do than harass me about mating rituals?”

_ “Oh, someone’s on edge. _ ” Ithro grinned, and Sportacus levelled a neutral look at it. They both knew how true that was. Sportacus had, over the past week, started feeling more and more restless. His skin felt too-tight, and he found himself having to be  _ very _ careful with his temper. Somehow Ithro seemed to know this, and his grin grew wider. “ _ You can’t just ignore it. _ ”

 

“You’re avoiding my question.”

 

“ _ Glaepur’s in jail _ ,” Ithro shrugged. “ _ I don’t have much to do until he breaks out. _ ”

 

“If you know he’s--”

 

_ “It’s a game we play. That’s not the topic here. _ ”

 

“My sexual exploits are also not up for discussion.”

 

“ _ But it’s so cute! I forget you’re the youngest of us. Sweet little Sportacus, about to have his first rut. It’s previous.” _

 

“You’re mean,” Sportacus motioned at the screen with the bottle. “I’m hanging up.”

 

“ _ Is your villain a girl? Will you have half-breeds? Oh, you  _ know _ you’re going to have an earfull from the High Court on this--” _

 

“Hanging up,” Sportacus tapped the divot in the floor. “Yes, thank you. Goodbye, Nine.” The screen died with Ithro’s laughter and Sportacus...Sportacus felt  _ threatened _ . Almost  _ challenged _ by it. His shoulders were so tight they ached, and he rolled his neck back in forth in an attempt to relax. 

 

Didn’t help. He lifted a hand to his chin and promptly popped his neck--not something he likes to do but felt the need too--and that still didn’t help. 

 

“Thermostat?”

 

**Seventy Degrees.**

 

_ Shit _ . He’d hoped he was just warm from his work-out. 

 

“Godess,” he breathed and moved over to his bathroom. His crystal beeped merrily, almost smugly, and he swore it was in cahoots with Nine’s own. “ _ No _ . Best friend. A shower will help.”

 

Hint: shower didn’t help.

 

\--

 

The next day, he knew he was in trouble. It was bright out, the sky was clear. The kids were laughing and packing up for their planned picnic. They were originally going to make a go for the beach, but the Mayor had to have a court meeting and couldn’t take them. So of course the kids decided on a picnic.

 

Sportacus was watching them with amusement from where he was doing sit-ups. They had baskets and blankets and toys, and were sifting through the food they’d each brought. Some was boarderline unhealthy (see: Ziggy and Stingy), but he didn’t feel inclined to gently persuade them to change the menu so much as slam-dunk a watermelon against someone’s head.

 

That would end badly. So Sportacus rolled over and started doing push-ups. 

 

He felt  _ bad _ , too. He didn’t like thinking that way, he knew he shouldn’t. It wasn’t their  _ fault _ , they were human, and children, and his goal was to gently teach them good behaviors. Not strong-arm them to eat broccoli. Guilt bubbled up in his throat, warring with the simmering irritation at nothing in particular and the unusual amount of energy he had. 

 

Pink shoes came into his view and he paused, then laid down on his chest and looked up. When he smiled at Stephanie he knew it was strained.

 

“You’re glaring very angrily at the ground,” she rested her hands on her hips. “Are you okay?”

 

“Of course,” he shifted back onto his knees and slapped his thighs once, trying to be merry. “Just focusing.” Not a lie, though it did make his throat ache a little. So almost a lie. 

 

“You’ve been more and more quiet recently.” She crouched, concern coloring her features. That guilt roared up in his chest again and Sportacus deflated. “I know I’m not an adult, but you can talk to me if you want? If not I understand, we’re just worried about you.”

 

“I don’t mean to worry you, Stephanie. I’m sorry.” This smile was sadder, but genuine. She seemed to accept that. “I haven’t been feeling well lately. It is taking it’s toll I think.”

 

“You don’t have to come with us on our picnic,” her expression changed to worry. “Do you have a cold? I can go and get some chicken noodle soup--”

 

“No, no, I’m alright. Just a bit unwell. And of course I’m going, your parents trust me to keep an eye on you all.” He chuckled. “Besides, you made me that fruit salad. It would be rude to miss such a generous gift.”

 

“Okay,” she frowned at him but stood up anyway. “Well, if you start feeling super yucky, we can come back and just go hang out at Pixels. Okay?”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He nodded and she flounced back to her group of friends. Apparently they were ready to go, so Sportacus stood and gathered all of their little baskets. The kids carried their toys and blankets, and they took off down the sidewalk towards the forest. In the distance you could see part of the cow billboard.

 

Heat flared up, climbing his spine so abruptly it left him breathless. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he felt his chest shake with a low purr. 

 

“Come on, Sportacus!” 

 

His attention snapped back to Ziggy, who was waving at him. 

 

“Sorry,” Sportacus smiled tightly and started after them. “Coming!”

 

\--

 

“...and I think if I try again, I may get it this time.”

 

The kids were tucked beneath a tree, spread out on a blanket. Since Stingy had a weird issue with sharing food (moreso than usual), they’d chosen to all bring their own lunches. It made life easier. Pixel had started explaining a new gadget to them, and was having some difficulty with its programming. 

 

Usually Stephanie would be very interested. She was distracted today, though, namely by Sportacus. He wasn’t too far, but still far enough.While the kids ate, he’d taken to doing...a  _ lot _ of tricks in the field near the billboard. Back flips, running jumps, no-hand cartwheels. Sportacus being hypermobile wasn’t unusual--that sort of was his thing. But this was a whole new level.

 

Also she thought she heard him growl.

 

“Hey guys?” She took a bite of her apple and chewed it. The others turned their attention to her and she swallowed. “Have you noticed Sportacus being weird?”

 

“Weird how?” Ziggy was trying to subtly eat his cookie--nobody chided him. He’d been doing really good lately about the sweets. 

 

“Like,” She set her apple down on her napkin and crossed her arms. “Like he’s moving around a lot more than usual. He can’t even  _ stand _ still. And he’s been kind of jumpy, too? And he snapped at Pixel the other day--and Stingy too. That’s not like him.”

 

“Oh,” Trixie piped up. “It’s gotta do with Robbie.”

 

“What do you mean?” Pixel looked at her. Trixie shrugged and pulled a mini-carrot out of a baggy. 

 

“I dunno. He’s got some beef with Robbie. Something about his weird stretching.”

 

“Sportacus doesn’t like Robbie doing Yoga?” Stephanie blinked, then scowled. “Hey, is  _ that _ why you caused such a fuss?”

 

“No,” Trixie lied. “I mean, I don’t know. He just mentioned it or something.” The mini-carrot was stuffed into her mouth. “I don’t know nothing.”

 

“That’s weird,” Pixel mumbled. “Sportacus  _ doesn’t _ like someone exercising?”

 

“Maybe it’s not the right kind of exercise,” Ziggy pointed out. “Cause it’s just stretching?”

 

“Still, that wouldn’t make him so...grumpy.”

 

Gasps all around. Stephanie looked horrified at herself and covered her mouth. 

 

“Oh no,” she breathed. “Sportacus is  _ grumpy _ . That’s not normal!”

 

“What’s he doing now?”

 

“Sportacus?” Stephanie called. Their friend  _ jumped _ , as if having forgot they were there, and turned to look at them. 

 

“Is everything alright, Stephanie?”

 

“We’re okay! We’re going to head back to Pixel’s. Is that okay?”

 

“Of course.” Sportacus glanced back at the billboard for a moment before trotting over. “Let’s get everything cleaned up and I’ll walk you there.”

 

“Thanks,” Stephanie smiled at him, but it was half-hearted. The other kids eyed their older friend like a science project and if Sportacus noticed, he didn’t comment. “Come on guys. Let’s go!”

 

\--

 

Guilty, but he couldn’t lie to himself. Once the kids were safely tucked away playing a videogame at Pixel’s, despite their...inactive physical exertion, Sportacus was happy. Happy to have a moment alone, to think. Of course he always had the Airship but...he was never really  _ alone _ there. The ship had an AI, who was friendly and polite. There was, apparently, a risk of Nine calling in to harass him relentlessly.

 

The kids choosing a tree in the field near Robbie’s house  _ didn’t _ help things.

 

Still. Now he was alone, and his crystal was silent. Due to the risk with a confrontation with nine, he chose not to return to the ship. Instead he roamed the town--did hand-walks along the fence-like walls, stopped to coax some of the gardens into a brighter bloom. Eventually he ended up calling a ball down and shot a few hoops, perhaps a bit more recklessly than he would have if the kids had been around. 

 

He was supposed to be a  _ good _ example. But no one could fault him his vices, few as they may be. Like leaping out of a tree to slam-dunk a basketball. It was  _ fun _ , and he had  _ way _ too much energy.

 

Suddenly, while he was scampering after the basketball, his crystal went off. He frowned and paused, waiting for the image to creep into his mind. 

 

“Someone’s in trouble,” he muttered and his brows came together. Eventually the fog faded and--his heart dropped.  _ Robbie _ .  _ No no no _ . When Sportacus took off to find the distressed signature, it was at speeds that rivalled sound. 

 

\--

 

“It’s just up there,” said the woman. Robbie frowned at her. She had to be  _ exceptionally _ senile to think he was here to help. “I’d appreciate it, son.”

 

“But--” Robbie sighed. Another glance up afforded him a look at a rather ridiculously fat cat. It watched him boredly, clearly unconcerned about the fact that it was in a tree. “It looks pretty happy there, you know.”

 

“Oh, but it’s din-din! He needs his din-din to be a big, strong boy.”

 

“...He’s already big,” Robbie mumbled. She swatted him gently and he whined. “Okay, okay. Here cat,” he lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers. “Come on, I don’t have all day, furball.”

 

“His  _ name _ is Twinkie.”

 

“Of course it is,” Robbie sighed. The cat yawned widely and pointedly ignored him. “Fine. We’ll do it your way. It’s not...not  _ that _ far up.” He tugged roughly on his vest once before starting a harried scramble up the tree. The cat was clearly  _ unhappy _ about a visitor and nimbly lept to the ground as soon as Robbie made it to his branch.

 

Because of course he did.

 

“Oh, thank you young man! Here, have an apple.”

 

“That would be a baseball, ma’am.”

 

“Right, an apple.”

“Uh--” Robbie stared at her. She set the baseball-not-apple on the ground lovingly before scooping her stupid fat menace into her arms and shuffled away. This left Robbie with two issues: one, that was a  _ baseball _ how did she confuse it with an  _ apple _ . Two? 

 

Tree. Stuck in, Robbie was.

 

“Hm,” He frowned at the ground and curled his fingers tighter around the tree limb. This one, at least, seemed sturdy. “Problematic.”

 

“Robbie--AH.” 

 

Robbie watched, stunned, as Sportacus  _ lept _ over the fence, ran over and, apparently focused entirely on Robbie being in the tree, did not see the offensive baseball. So he stepped on it, lost his balance, and landed with a whump on his back. Robbie couldn’t help his cackling.

 

“That was priceless! Oh, Sportaport. That was  _ wonderful _ , ku- _ dos _ , my friend.”

 

Sportacus, for his rebuttle, wheezed at him.

 

“...You are alright, aren’t you? I need you to be alright, I can’t get down.” When the elf lifted a thumbs up and sat up to cough, Robbie nodded. “Good. Now--”

 

“W-why are you up there?” Sportacus stood and rubbed the small of his back. “You could have fallen out of the tree, Robbie! You could have been hurt.”

 

“I’m aware. Now--”

 

“Do you  _ know _ what would have happened? What if you’d broken something? What if I hadn’t showed up?” Panic replaced the pain on Sportacus’ face. Robbie felt his own expression shift to one of perplexed curiosity. “What if you’d hit your head, or worse? This was stupid of you Robbie.  _ Shit _ , okay, let me--”

 

“Did you just curse?”

 

“Shut up and let me get you down.”

 

“No, no this is important.  _ You _ know a curse word?”

 

“I know  _ a lot of things _ now let me get you down.”

 

“Why don’t I just jump? You’ll catch me, won’t you?”

 

Oh. Sportacus blinked up at him as if he hadn’t considered that. Robbie looked tired. 

 

“Listen,” Robbie sighed. “I don’t know what got your shoelaces in a twist, but I need help. Will you catch me or are you going to continue to sit there and panic while I wait?”

 

“...I’ll catch you.” Sportacus held his arms out. “Sorry, Robbie. Come on.” With that reassurance, Robbie squeezed his eyes shut and tipped to the side. There was the brief, horrifying rush of nothing, of empty hollow air around him, before he landed in a tight embrace. When the wind stopped whooshing, he hazarded to open and eye and...there was Sportacus. His eyes looked damp. “I was very worried about you, Robbie.”

 

“...I was just in a tree,” Robbie slowly cocked a brow at him. Sportacus muttered something in a language Robbie didn’t know and then squeezed him tighter. For some reason. And pressed their foreheads together-- “Okay, Sportanut, you’re being very bizarre.”

 

“Sorry,” Sportacus took a slow, steady breath. “I’m sorry, I just. I was worried.”

 

“Clearly. Now, put me down.” With a bit of struggling, Robbie managed to get to his feet. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the Yoga issue, would it?”

 

“Th-the what?” When Sportacus turned bright red, Robbie grinned. Bingo. “I don’t--”

 

“Oh, Trixie kept wanting to know when you’d show up. Like she was terrorizing me only until you got there.” He crossed his arms and, surprisingly, was witness to Sportacus cursing a  _ second time _ . New record. “Something about not liking my Yoga.”

 

“It’s not that, I just. I mean.” Pause. “I’ve got to go--”

 

“Oh, no not--hey!” Robbie grabbed at the man, but Sportacus was fast and flipped nimbly over the wall. “Sportacus you get your flippity flopping ass back here!”

 

“Bye Robbie!”

 

“Don’t you bye-Robbie me!” 

 

“Can’t hear you, too far away!”

 

“Argh!” Robbie stomped a foot and crossed his arms abruptly. He was  _ going _ to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
